Anak LakiLaki yang Menangis
by Andromeda no Rei
Summary: Jadi pacar ketua OSIS itu memang harus punya mental baja!/Ne, tapi ada yang aneh dengan Neji akhir-akhir ini/"Apa ini sakit?"/"Iya."/Sequel of NARUTO The Series : あたし!/"Suatu saat nanti, hujan akan berhenti..."/ONE SHOT!/R&R please?
1. Me, Myself, and I

_Yang terakhir kulihat adalah..._

_... seulas senyum,_

_dan sepasang tangan hangat..._

_yang mendekapku—erat._

_Lalu... _

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**NARUTO : The Series**

**あたし！**

**.**

**a 2010 NARUTO Fanfiction**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Original Title :**

**Me, Myself, and I**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**T-Rated**

**Genre :**

**Drama/Family/Angst/Slight Romance**

**.**

**Slight NejiTen, NaruHina**

**.**

**Warning :**

**AU, OOC, OC, typo, abal, aneh**

**.**

**Beta-ed by Ryuku S.****A. J**

**.**

**Don't like? Then get back to your world!**

**I've already warned you~**

**.**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Konoha. Salah satu dari sekian banyaknya nama kota yang berada di Negara Hi. Kegiatan pagi yang diawali dengan aktivitas para pelajar dan orang-orang berdasi serta wanita-wanita karir yang berlalu lalang dengan sepatu _high heels_ mereka. Tampak pula beberapa loper koran dengan pakaian lusuh menjajakan koran yang terbit pagi ini pada beberapa mobil yang berhenti pada persimpangan lampu merah dan pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_, Tenten-_chan_!" Seorang nenek dengan _yukata_ abu-abu menyapa Kagayakina Tenten yang baru saja menutup pagar rumahnya. "Hari ini pagi sekali berangkatnya."

"_Ohayou_, Chiyo-_baasan_!" Tenten, gadis dengan model rambut _panda-like_itu melambaikan tangan kanannya. Seragam _sailor_-nya terlihat lebih rapih dari biasanya—kecuali celana _training_ yang mungkin—terlihat agak aneh jika dipadukan dengan rok pendeknya. "He'eh. Aku dapat giliran piket pagi ini."

"Kau rajin sekali. Nggak mau mampir dulu? Ada _pancake_ karamel di dalam."

"Sepertinya enak. Tapi aku sudah benar-benar harus berangkat."

"Sayang sekali."

"Lain kali ya, Chiyo-_baasan_. Dengan sedikit tambahan _whipped cream_!"

"Ahaha, kau ini. Baiklah..."

"Nah, _jya ne_, Chiyo-_baasan_! Sampaikan salamku pada Shunsuke-_jiisan_, ya!" Tenten kembali melambaikan tangan kanannya lalu bergegas pergi.

"Hati-hati..."

**.**

**.**

"_Ohayou_!"

"Hei—_ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hn, _ohayou_."

"_Ohayou_, Kakashi-_sensei_. Tumben nggak terlambat?"

Seperti halnya sekolah pada umumnya—halaman depan SMA Konoha ramai oleh sapaan selamat pagi dan celotehan tidak penting lainnya. Di sepanjang koridor kelas 1 dan 2 terlihat sekumpulan siswi yang asyik bergosip tentang ketua OSIS sekolah elit itu, Hyuuga Neji. Tentang suksesnya Neji dalam berbagai kegiatan sekolah selama 2 tahun terakhir atau tentang kharisma sang pewaris klan Hyuuga yang menyeruak ke mana-mana setiap kali ia muncul.

Tenten melirik sekilas junior-juniornya yang heboh itu. Oke, Neji memang keren. _But_—hei! Tidak salah 'kan jika kau sedikit kesal saat hampir seluruh anak perempuan di sekolah—khususnya para junior—membicarakan pacarmu dengan ekspresi _fan-girling_ menjijikkan begitu?

Tenten mendecih kesal. Jika bukan karena Neji sendiri—yang memintanya untuk melihat keadaan Hinata, ia tidak mau repot-repot melintasi koridor kelas 2 dimana siswa-siswinya tidak tahu sopan santun terhadap senior mereka.

"_A-a-ano_... Tenten-_senpai_...?" Hinata melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Tenten yang bengong. Sebelah tangannya tergenggam di depan bibir mungilnya.

"A-ah, ya?" Tenten menggaruk tengkuknya sambil nyengir kuda, "Ada apa, Hinata?"

"I-ini 'kan koridor kelas 2, ma-maksudku... Tenten-_senpai_ sedang apa di sini?" Hinata memainkan jari-jari telunjuknya malu-malu, "Ne-neji-_niisan_ 'kan di kelas 3-1. Kok—"

"Ah—iya aku ingat! Hehe, _gomen ne_, Hinata." Tenten mengelus-elus kepala Hinata yang lebih rendah darinya, "Neji bilang pagi ini kau demam. Dia khawatir sekali, lho. Kok nggak istirahat saja, sih?"

Hinata menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah, "A-aku baik-baik saja, _senpai_. Nggak usah khawatir."

"_Hontou ne_?" Tenten memegangi bahu Hinata, "Aku nggak mau tahu lho kalau nanti demammu naik lagi cuma gara-gara ketemu Naruto."

Wajah Hinata memanas. "A-a-ak-aku..."

"Ahahaha... Iya, iya, maaf. Aku cuma bercanda kok, Hinata." Tenten tertawa renyah lalu menempelkan telapak tangannya pada dahi Hinata, "Eh? Tapi suhumu benar-benar naik, lho. Padahal 'kan cuma kusebutkan namanya—belum ketemu orangnya langsung—"

"—Tenten-_senpai_!" Hinata menjerit. Sekali lagi, menjerit.

"Ya?" Tenten menatap Hinata dengan wajah polosnya, "Maksudku—hei! Naruto itu benar-benar menyebalkan, iya 'kan? Kau ingat nggak tahun lalu—waktu MOS—dengan soknya dia minta masuk klub karate dan nantangin ketua klub yang keren seperti aku ini! Haaahh, nggak bisa dimaafkan! Belum ada yang pernah—"

"Tenten-_senpai_!" kali ini Hinata memegang pipi Tenten dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

"Ada apa lagi, Hinata?"

"N-Ne-Neji-_niisan_ menunggumu..."

"Ha?"

"D-d-di... di belakangmu..." Hinata menunjuk sesuatu—atau lebih tepatnya seseorang di belakang Tenten, "...dari tadi."

"Neji!" Tenten menoleh. Ia tersentak kaget namun berekspresi senang.

"Aku memintamu untuk melihat keadaan Hinata, bukan berceloteh nggak jelas tentang Naruto." Kata Neji datar. Ia melipat lengannya di depan dada.

"Itu menunjukkan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. _Ne_, Hinata?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tertunduk malu—seperti biasanya.

"Apanya?" Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayolah, Ketua. Hinata beraksi 'normal' waktu aku menyebut nama Naruto. Yang artinya, dia baik-baik saja dan memaksakan diri untuk tetap masuk sekolah agar bisa bertemu Naruto. _Got it_?"

Neji diam. Tenten _sweatdrop_. Hinata bingung.

"Neji—aku bicara panjang lebar dan kau nggak merespon sedikit pun!"

"Begitu..."

"Akh—lupakan saja!" Tenten menggaruk kepalanya—frustasi, "_Ne_, Hinata. Aku pergi dulu, ya. Baik-baik sama Naruto, oke? _Jya_~"

Neji masih diam—memperhatikan punggung Tenten yang semakin menjauh. Ia melirik Hinata sekilas sebelum akhirnya menepuk kepala adik sepupu kesayangannya itu sekali dan berlalu menyusul Tenten yang sudah menuruni tangga.

Hinata terpaku menatap sepupunya yang kadang bertingkah aneh itu. Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung itu tidak mengerti hubungan istimewa antara ketua OSIS dan ketua klub karate yang sedikit cerewet itu. Tenten yang tomboi dan berkepribadian ganda, hanyalah satu-satunya cewek yang ditaksir kakak sepupunya, Neji, bahkan sejak SMP. Keduanya merupakan idola sekolah memang, meski pamor Neji lebih unggul tentunya. Dan—

"Ooiiii~! _Ohayou_, Hinataa~!"

Suara itu.

Mata _pearl_ Hinata membulat, pipinya terasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

**BRUKK**

Hinata pingsan—untuk ke sekian kalinya—ketika wajah Naruto hanya berjarak 5 senti dari wajahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Latihan hari ini selesai! Semuanya, jangan lupa jaga kondisi untuk pertandingan bulan depan!"

"_Osh_!"

"Baik, kalian boleh bubar."

Di ufuk barat matahari telah siap kembali ke peraduannya. Sayup-sayup terdengar suara gagak yang masih beterbangan di sekitar pepohonan. SMA Konoha terlihat legang. Hanya terdengar suara dentuman bola basket yang dimainkan beberapa anak klub basket putra, dan 2 orang manajer klub sepak bola yang tengah membereskan gudang.

Kagayakina Tenten baru saja keluar dari ruang karate dan meletakkan _dogi_*-nya di loker. Ia mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Lelah. Ia ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan diri di atas _springbed_-nya dan minum jus mangga dingin buatan ibunya. Ah, membayangkannya saja sudah bikin _fresh_.

Tenten segera mengunci lokernya dan bergegas pulang. Ia melambaikan tangan pada Neji yang kelihatan kusut dengan beberapa _paperwork_ saat melewati ruang OSIS. Tidak. Neji tahu Tenten bukan cewek cengeng yang akan menjerit _girly_ ketika dirampok, atau bersembunyi di balik punggungnya ketika bertemu preman mabuk. Jadi bukan hal besar jika selama ini ia jarang mengantarnya pulang. Tenten juga mengerti bahwa sang ketua OSIS jauh lebih sibuk dari Hanare—seorang penyanyi cantik yang sedang naik daun. Neji tersenyum dan menggumamkan kata 'hati-hati' sebelum Tenten melesat pergi.

"Tenten?"

Baru beberapa langkah keluar dari gerbang sekolah, Tenten menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. _And there she is_. Seorang wanita paruh baya tersenyum—menyapanya.

"Tenten?" wanita itu mengulangi. Ia mengenakan blus ungu pucat dipadukan dengan rok merah marun selutut. Kantung matanya sedikit gelap—menunjukkan ia begitu kelelahan akan sesuatu. Rambutnya yang lurus kecoklatan terikat rapih di belakang lehernya, "Tenten-_chan_, 'kan?"

"Y-ya." Tenten masih bengong memandangi wanita di hadapannya, "Anda siapa, ya?"

"Syukurlah..." wanita itu menghampiri Tenten dan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat—terisak, "Syukurlah, syukurlah, Tenten-_chan_..."

"Ma-maaf? Anda siapa?" Tenten merasa aneh tiba-tiba dipeluk begitu oleh seorang wanita asing. Ingin menolak tapi sepertinya tidak sopan. Tapi bagaimana ia tahu nama Tenten? Dan memanggilnya dengan sufiks _~chan_? _Jangan-jangan dia mau menculikku!_, hati kecil Tenten menjerit tidak jelas. Pikiran-pikiran aneh berkelebat di kepalanya.

Oke, kali ini Tenten benar-benar bingung. Naluri karatekanya ingin sekali mendorong dan membanting wanita asing yang seenaknya memeluk tubuh tingginya. Tidak perlu menjerit minta tolong bagi Tenten. Banting saja ke tanah, lalu mutilasi dan selesai. Tapi Tenten bukan psikopat yang dengan sadisnya akan mencincang tubuh wanita asing yang kelihatannya baik ini. Baiklah, _Dark-_Tenten kalah. Ia hanya diam di tempat—menunggu jawaban dari si-wanita-asing-aneh-tukang-peluk.

"Sudah lama sekali." Wanita itu melanjutkan—masih memeluk Tenten, "Tenten-_chan_ sudah besar, ya..."

"Maafkan aku, tapi—" Akhirnya Tenten melepas pelukan wanita itu namun masih memegangi bahunya yang bergetar, "—Anda siapa?"

Wanita itu tersenyum simpul dan air matanya kembali menetes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaimaa_~!"

"_Okaeri-nasai_, Tenten-_chan_." Kagayakina Miyu muncul dari balik pintu dapur dengan sekeranjang jeruk kupas di tangannya dan celemek biru kotor yang menempel di badannya, baru selesai memasak makan malam.

"Ah, kau dekil banget. Mandi sana."

"Bentar lagi, ah." Tenten mengambil sebuah jeruk segar dan menjejalkan buah itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Lho, bukannya _kaa-__ch__an_ masih ada _shift_ sampai nanti malam di rumah sakit?"

"Sudah _kaa-__ch__an_ batalkan. Kebijakan Rumah Sakit Konoha—yang dapat _shift_ malam hanya yang belum berkeluarga saja." Miyu mencubit gemas pipi putri kesayangannya itu, "Sudah sana mandi dulu. Kau bau, tahu. Kalau Neji-_kun_ tahu gimana?"

"Tch. Coba saja dia protes tentang bau badanku, bakal kupastikan dia botak!"

"Hei, hei, masa cewek ngancam kayak preman gitu."

"Biarin. _K__aa-chan_ sih, pake bawa-bawa Neji segala." Tenten memanyunkan bibirnya.

"_Tadaima_!" seorang pria berusia sekitar 40-an dengan dasi berantakan memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Kagayakina, "Wah, Tenten-_chan_ baru pulang juga, ya."

"_T__oo-chan_!" Tenten melambaikan tangannya.

"_Okaeri-nasai_." Miyu tersenyum dan segera meletakkan keranjang jeruknya di meja makan, "Sana kalian mandi dulu, setelah itu makan malam. _Ne_?"

"_Hai_."

"Aaa..."

Tenten menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Tangan kanannya hendak meraih gagang pintu, namun diurungkannya. Ia tertegun mengingat pertemuannya dengan wanita asing sepulang sekolah tadi. Sesak. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak. Ia kembali menuruni tangga dan mendapati Miyu sedang menata meja makan.

"_K__aa-chan_!"

"Ya?"

Tenten tersenyum kecut. "Aku sayang _kaa-chan_ dan _too-chan_!"

_And with that_, Tenten berlari menaiki tangga dan membanting pintu kamarnya sedikit keras. Miyu terbengong melihat tingkah aneh putri tomboinya itu. Detik berikutnya ia tersenyum—antara senang dan khawatir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Hei—apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Sensei, Tenten memukulku! Huaaa~!"_

"_Tenten!"_

"_Tenten—hentikan itu!"_

"_Akan kulaporkan pada sensei!"_

"_Dasar monster!"_

"_Apa katamu?"_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Tenten 'kan dibuang ibunya karena dia monster!"_

"_Itu nggak benar kok!"_

"_Ssst! Jangan keras-keras. Kalo sampai dia dengar nanti kau bakal dipukuli sampai berdarah!"_

"_Kasihan sekali, ya."_

**_Nggak butuh._**

"_Awas, jangan dekat-dekat. Nanti Tenten ngamuk."_

**_Nggak perlu..._**

"_Tenten-chan? Apa kau—kesepian?"_

**_...dikasihani._**

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Da dah, Sensei~!"_

_Senyum. Yang lain selalu tersenyum, ketika para orangtua menjemput. Semuanya dijemput—untuk pulang—ke tempat yang di sebut 'rumah'. Bersama hangatnya keluarga._

"_Sensei?"_

"_Ya, Tenten-chan?"_

_Dunia yang kukenal sejak membuka mata hanyalah Panti Asuhan. Berkumpul dengan anak-anak tanpa orangtua, namun dengan impian besar._

"_Ibuku—seperti apa?"_

_Seharusnya kami semua sama. _

"_Kenapa aku di sini?"_

_Seharusnya—kami merasakan kesepian yang sama._

"_Apa dia membenciku?"_

"_Itu nggak benar, Tenten-chan."_

"_Lalu?"_

**_Nggak butuh._**

**_Aku nggak kesepian, kok._**

"_Kapan yaa..."_

**_Aku baik-baik saja._**

"_...Aku bakal dijemput..."_

**_Aku kuat, kok!_**

"_...seperti yang lain?"_

_Air mata. Menetes. Lagi._

_Bodoh. Aku benci diriku. Lemah—dan selalu kesepian. Mati saja._

_**.**_

"_Hei—"_

**_Aku sedang menunggu._**

**_Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya._**

"—_kenapa kau menangis?"_

**_Siapa...?_**

"_Sini biar kuusap airmatamu. Jangan menangis lagi, yaa."_

**_Kau siapa...?_**

"_Nah, begini 'kan lebih cantik."_

**_Jangan menatapku seperti itu..._**

"_Siapa namamu?"_

**_Jangan tersenyum seperti itu..._**

"_Na-namaku..."_

**_Kumohon..._**

"_Namaku... Tenten..."_

**_Sekali ini saja..._**

"_Ne, Tenten-chan. Maukah kau..."_

**_Kali ini saja—biarkan aku yang lemah ini..._**

"_...memanggilku—'kaa-chan'?"_

**_...meluapkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk dalam dada—_**

"_K-Kaa—Kaa-chan..."_

—**_dan menjadi lebih kuat._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Hangat._

_Kaa-chan memelukku. _

_Hangat sekali._

"_Siapa...?"_

"_Nah, ini too-chan."_

"_Tenten-chan cantik, ya."_

_Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku bisa—_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_tersenyum._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan kondisi kamar yang gelap. Napasnya berderu cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Debaran jantungnya memburu—tak terkontrol.

Mimpi itu lagi. Sudah beberapa hari ini Tenten memimpikan hal yang sama. Tentang masa kecilnya—saat pertama kali ia diadopsi oleh suami-istri Kagayakina. Tenten memejamkan matanya—lama. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. _Ayah, ibu, sensei, dan_—wanita asing itu. Semuanya terasa berputar-putar di otaknya.

Kenapa harus sekarang? Padahal ia sudah bahagia. Ia punya ayah dan ibu yang dengan tulus menyayangi dan merawatnya hingga sebesar ini. Ia punya teman-teman yang baik dan menyenangkan. Juga seorang kekasih atas perasaan cinta masa remajanya. Dan prestasi membanggakan dalam karate. Serta impian yang harus diwujudkannya.

_Matte kudasai_.

Impian? Tentu saja Tenten juga punya impian. Menjadi atlet profesional—dan menunjukkan pada orang-orang yang dulu selalu mengasingkannya, bahwa ia bisa melampaui mereka.

Bukan. Tapi bukan itu—karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, hal yang selalu diinginkannya adalah—menemukan orangtua kandungnya, ibu yang mengandung dan melahirkannya. Bertemu. Sekali saja. Bahwa ia telah menyesal pernah membenci dirinya sendiri—benci karena pernah dilahirkan sebagai seorang Tenten.

"_K__aa-chan... Too-chan..._"

Tenten mencengkram piyama hijaunya. Satu—dua tetes air mata membasahi _coverbed_ yang berantakan. Ia ingat, terakhir kali ia menangis adalah saat matahari terbenam, duduk di depan gerbang panti—menunggu. Sampai akhirnya Kagayakina Miyu datang dan memeluknya erat. Bukan. Padahal bukan Miyu yang ia tunggu. Ia hanya menunggu matahari membawanya turut terbenam di horizon. _Kagayakina_—bersinar. Dua orang yang bernama indah itu datang ketika sekali lagi—matahari tidak membawanya terbenam di balik awan di kaki langit. Ketika sekali lagi—kegelapan menyelubungi segala penglihatannya. _Kagayakina_ datang—menjemput Tenten kecil—bersama bintang-bintang yang bersinar di langit malam yang gelap itu.

"..._gomen ne_."

**.**

**.**

"_Tenten-chan itu 'bersinar'. Karena itulah sekarang namamu 'Kagayakina' Tenten. Ne?"_

"_Arigatou, Sensei..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ruang OSIS SMA Konoha terlihat lebih rapih hari ini. Terima kasih kepada sang sekretaris, Haruno Sakura, yang sejak pagi berceloteh tentang pentingnya kebersihan bahkan untuk ruang rapat OSIS sekalipun. Gadis perfeksionis itu akhirnya berhasil mempengaruhi semua rekan-rekannya agar membersihkan ruangan yang hampir menyerupai ruang kepala sekolah mereka, Tsunade-_sama_.

"Kiba! Dilarang membawa anjing ke dalam ruang OSIS!" Sakura mengomel di antara kegiatannya membereskan beberapa proposal untuk festival kebudayaan sekolah, "Kalau dia pipis gimana? Kalau pup apalagi? Kau mau bersihin?"

"Dia bukan anjing, Sakura!" Kiba tidak mau kalah. "Dia Akamaru."

"Akamaru? _Whatever_!" Sakura mendelik tajam, "Terlalu hiperaktif! Maksudku—oh ya Tuhan, kau bisa merusak berkas-berkas yang sudah kurapikan, Akamaruu!"

"Dia sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, Sakura." Shino bergumam sambil mengamati seekor kumbang tanduk yang ia temukan di halaman belakang sekolah pagi ini. Kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidungnya berkilat misterius, "Biarkan saja."

"Ahahahahaha, Shino benar!"

"Akamaru! Jangan menjilati sepatuku—hei!"

"Dia menyukaimu, Sakura. Ahahahahaa..."

"Ow, benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum misterius lalu mengelus-elus belakang telinga Akamaru, "Boleh kubawa pulang dan kupelihara dia, Kiba-kuuunn~?"

"Jangaaaann~!"

"Hn... berisik."

"Diam semua!" Neji yang sedari tadi duduk di pojok ruangan akhirnya angkat bicara. Seketika semuanya terdiam—termasuk Akamaru. Sasuke melirik sang ketua sekilas lalu kembali berkutat dengan buku _Sherlock Holmes_-nya. Neji menatap datar anak buahnya satu per satu. Yakumo—sang bendahara yang dari tadi cuma diam menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, takut Neji akan marah besar meski sang ketua jarang sekali marah. "Kiba, kau tahu bahkan peraturan sekolah melarang membawa hewan piaraan ke lingkungan sekolah, kecuali jika dibutuhkan dalam kegiatan belajar-mengajar."

"Ma-maaf, _Taichou_." Kiba mengambil Akamaru dari tangan Sakura dan memeluknya, "Besok nggak akan kubawa lagi, deh. Jangan dilaporin, ya?"

Neji hanya menghela napas panjang. Bagaimana pun Inuzuka Kiba adalah salah satu dari jajaran 12 murid teladan di sekolah itu. Sisanya, kalian bisa menebak sendiri 'kan siapa saja 11 orang lainnya? _So_, melaporkannya pun tidak akan mengubah apa-apa.

TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki terburu-buru di antara ramainya koridor saat itu.

"NEEJIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~!"

**GHRAAAA**

Pintu ruang OSIS bergeser terbuka—menampilkan sosok gadis tinggi dengan seragam _sailor_ SMA Konoha plus celana _training_ abu abu dan rambut coklat bercepol dua. Dan semua mata tertuju padanya, Tenten—si gadis berisik yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan suram itu.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu, Tenten." Sahut Neji datar, "Nggak usah teriak-teriak begitu."

"Aku nggak teriak, kok." Tenten menghampiri Neji tanpa memedulikan tatapan _sweatdrop_ dari anak-anak OSIS di ruangan itu. Oke, sebenarnya mereka semua sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, "_Ne_, pulang sekolah nanti temani aku yaa."

"Kemana?"

"Panti Asuhan Konoha."

"Baiklah."

Tenten tersenyum senang, "_Arigatou_! Aku cinta Neji!"

CUP. Dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanan Hyuuga Neji oleh sang ketua klub karate yang segera berlalu meninggalkan ruangan hening itu. Oh, Neji. _Look at him_. Sekarang mukanya sangat merah. Bukannya ia belum pernah mencium atau dicium Tenten sebelumnya, hanya saja saat ini kondisinya berbeda. Sang ketua tentu saja harus menjaga kharismanya di depan anggota OSIS yang lain, _deshou_?

Ugh, Neji salting.

"_A-ano_..." Sakura memecah keheningan di ruangan itu. "_Taichou_, k-kau punya janji dengan Harukaze Karin dari klub jurnalistik—"

"—batalkan saja, Sakura." Neji menjawab santai tanpa melihat Sakura yang sedang _sweatdrop_.

"B-baiklah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Konnichiwa_, Neji-_senpai_, Tenten-_senpai_!"

"_Konnichiwa_, Ino-_chan_!"

"Hn, _konnichiwa_."

Sepasang muda-mudi terlihat berjalan beriringan menuju daerah timur kota Konoha, tepatnya Panti Asuhan Konoha. Hari masih belum terlalu sore, namun Tenten sengaja bolos latihan klub demi hal yang ingin ia pastikan sesegera mungkin. Neji hanya diam dan menurut—seolah mengerti seperti apa dan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini.

Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Neji melirik kekasihnya yang terlihat sedikit gelisah itu. Masih dengan ekspresi datarnya ia menggenggam tangan kiri Tenten, menghangatkan tangan mungil yang entah kenapa berkeringat itu. Tenten tidak merespon. Kepalanya semakin ia tundukkan, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatir yang terlukis di paras cantiknya.

"_Daijoubu yo_," Neji angkat bicara. Pandangannya masih terfokus pada jalanan di trotoar dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Aku tahu." Tenten menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang kosong ke depan.

"Kalau kau tahu, nggak perlu bertampang seperti itu 'kan." Neji mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Tenten.

"Neji—"

"—_ore ga iru yo_."

Tenten menengadah menatap Neji yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Gadis bercepol dua itu tersenyum dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu bidang sang kekasih, "_Wakatta_. Terima kasih—untuk semuanya."

"Aa."

**.**

**.**

"Eh? Mendadak sekali, Tenten-_chan_."

"Ehehe, aku cuma pengen tahu kok, _Sensei_."

Hatake Rin tersenyum seraya duduk di sofa, meletakkan sebuah kotak merah marun yang sudah berdebu. "Ini pacarmu?" ia memperhatikan Neji yang duduk di sebelah Tenten, "Hyuuga—ketua OSIS itu 'kan?"

"Iya, _Sensei_." Tenten tersenyum lebar.

"Sepertinya Kakashi-_sensei_ bercerita banyak hal tentang sekolah." Neji bergumam.

"Ahahaha, tentu saja, Hyuuga-_kun_." Rin membolak balik berkas-berkas lusuh yang tertumpuk di sebelahnya. Mata violetnya bergerak-gerak lincah mengikuti setiap kata yang ia baca di kertas-kertas yang sudah menguning itu. Rambut pendek kecoklatannya bergoyang setiap kali ia menolehkan wajah manisnya. Ujung-ujung bibir pinknya melengkung membentuk senyuman, "Ah, ini dia, Tenten-_chan_."

"Eh? Ada?" Tenten tersentak kaget.

"Iya, ini." Rin menunjukkan sebuah berkas yang sudah lapuk dengan tulisan tinta yang sedikit memudar.

"Alamatnya memang agak jauh dari pusat kota, tapi masih di Konoha kok."

"Aa, _souka_." Tenten memperhatikan berkas kusam itu. Bibirnya bergumam tak jelas—membaca setiap tulisan pada kertas tua itu.

"Ah iya, ini juga." Rin menepuk-nepuk kotak merah marun yang ia letakkan di atas meja.

"Apa itu?"

"_Sensei_ juga belum pernah membukanya." Rin menyodorkan sebuah kotak yang masih berdebu itu pada Tenten, "Ibumu menyerahkan ini waktu menitipkanmu dulu. Katanya, jika waktunya sudah tepat, Tenten akan datang dan saat itu _sensei_ disuruh untuk menyerahkannya."

"Begitu..." Tenten tertegun, "_Sensei._"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Boleh aku bawa ini?"

"Tentu saja, itu 'kan punyamu." Rin tersenyum ramah.

"_Arigatou_. Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang, _Sensei_." Tenten dan Neji bangkit bersamaan.

"Kalian nggak mau tinggal untuk makan malam—mungkin?" Rin turut bangkit dan merapikan rok birunya, "Kakashi pasti akan senang."

"Nggak usah deh, _Sensei_." Tenten tersenyum seraya memasukkan kotak merahnya ke dalam ransel, "Lain kali saja."

"Ah, sayang sekali. _Ne_, sampaikan salamku pada Kagayakina-_san_, ya."

"He'em. Dah, _Sensei_."

"Dadah, hati-hati!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hampir tengah malam, Tenten masih terjaga. Ia terlentang menghadap langit-langit kamar yang sudah ia tempati selama 11 tahun itu. Cahaya rembulan menyelinap masuk di antara lubang ventilasi dan gorden yang sedikit tersibak oleh angin malam. Sesekali ia mengangkat tangan kananya—memperhatikan benda mengkilap yang ia temukan saat membuka kotak merah marun yang ditinggalkan Ibu kandungnya.

Sebuah kalung. Dengan liontin kerang keemasan yang menganga. Seharusnya benda itu berpasangan, namun Tenten tidak menemukan pasangan liontin itu dalam kotak. Mungkinkah—masih ada pada Ibu kandungnya itu? Tenten tersenyum masam. Jantungnya kembali berdebar tak karuan. Senang, tentu saja Tenten senang. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa membuatnya bahagia lebih dari bertemu dengan Ibu kandungnya sendiri? Detik berikutnya ia terisak. Dan sekali tangan kanannya terkulai ke sisi badannya, ia telah melayang ke alam mimpi.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar Tenten berdecit terbuka, menampilkan sesosok wanita berambut pirang sebahu dengan piama satin merah mudanya. Kagayakina Miyu mendekati putri tunggalnya yang tertidur pulas dengan setitik air mata di sudut matanya itu. Ia kemudian merapikan _coverbed_ Tenten yang berantakan dan menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dagu.

Tangan putihnya bergerak mengelus pelan rambut coklat Tenten, menyingkirkan poninya pelan, dan mengecup dahinya lembut.

"_Kaa-chan_ menyayangimu, Tenten_-chan_." Miyu tersenyum dan beranjak menutup jendela kamar Tenten yang terbuka. Menutup gorden bercorak bunga _hibiscus_ itu kemudian keluar dari kamar minimalis Tenten.

Miyu mungkin memang bukan orang yang mengandung Tenten selama 9 bulan, dan melahirkannya ke dunia. Tapi walau bagaimana pun dialah yang selama 11 tahun ini merawat gadis berkepribadian ganda itu. Bukannya tidak tercipta ikatan batin antara dirinya dan Tenten, hanya saja ia tak mau membuat gadis itu mencemaskannya. Ia tahu segalanya—bahwa Tenten pasti ingin bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya—suatu saat nanti.

Sedih? Atau lebih tepatnya—cemburu?

Tidak. Tenten berhak bertemu dengan Ibu kandungnya. Dan mungkin, dialah yang harus siap ditinggalkan jika mungkin suatu saat nanti Tenten akan memilih untuk tinggal bersama Ibu biologisnya itu. Tentu saja tidak. Dia dan suaminyalah yang sangat berterima kasih karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk merawat dan membesarkan gadis _panda-like_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari sudah sedikit condong ke barat, bersiap memancarkan cahaya kemerahan menjelang senja. Distrik selatan pinggiran Konoha terlihat agak sepi dibanding pusat kotanya.

Kagayakina Tenten berdiri terpaku menatap sebuah rumah kosong—tak terawat di depannya. Sebuah rumah sederhana yang mungkin akan cukup nyaman ditinggali jika ilalang dan dan sulur-sulur tanaman menjalar itu dibersihkan. Cat putihnya sudah lapuk dan terkelupas. Jendelanya tertutup rapat dan terdapat beberapa sarang burung di sudut-sudut atas dinding terasnya. Mungkin sudah 9 tahun lebih ditinggal begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.

"Bener kok, ini alamatnya." Tenten bergumam sambil terus memperhtikan rumah kosong itu. Ia membuka pagar yang tidak terkunci itu dan mendekati terasnya. "_Dè javu_, atau memang tempat ini nggak asing."

Pintu depan berdecit ketika Tenten membukanya pelan. Cahaya matahari yang kekuningan menerobos masuk ruangan gelap itu melalui pintu yang terbuka. Gelap dan berdebu. Tidak mengerikan bagi Tenten, malah terkesan hangat—entah mengapa.

**.**

**.**

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

"_Tenten?"_

"_Tenten. Tenten-chan, 'kan?"_

"_Y-ya. Anda siapa, ya?"_

"_Syukurlah..." wanita itu menghampiri Tenten dan tiba-tiba memeluknya erat—terisak. "Syukurlah, syukurlah, Tenten-chan..." _

"_Ma-maaf? Anda siapa?" _

"_Sudah lama sekali." Wanita itu melanjutkan—masih memeluk Tenten. "Tenten-chan sudah besar, ya..."_

"_Maafkan aku, tapi—" Akhirnya Tenten melepas pelukan wanita itu namun masih memegangi bahunya yang bergetar. "—Anda siapa?"_

_Wanita itu tersenyum simpul dan air matanya kembali menetes. _

"_Ibu."_

_Tenten terbelalak._

"_Aku Ibumu. Yang mengandung dan melahirkan Tenten-chan." Wanita itu tersenyum sambil memegangi dadanya. "Gomen. Ne?"_

"_Bohong." Tenten mundur selangkah, menjauhi wanita itu. "Aku cuma sedang bermimpi."_

"_Gomen ne." Wanita itu kembali mendekati Tenten dan mendekapnya erat. "Gomen-nasai ne, Tenten-chan."_

_Air mata Tenten mengalir tak terkendali. Ia tidak ingin menangis, seperti saat ia kecil—menginginkan seorang Ibu dan keluarga yang akan memeluk dan menjaganya, layaknya teman-teman di panti._

"_Sial." Tenten bergumam di antara isakannya._

**.**

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

"Fuhh." Tenten meniup debu pada sebuah bingkai foto yang ia temukan tergeletak di atas sebuah bufet dekat jendela. Ia membersihkan kaca foto itu. _And there it is_. Sebuah foto yang membuat tangannya bergetar. Foto seorang wanita muda dengan rambut lurus diikat di bawah telinga kanannya, sedang menggendong seorang bayi perempuan dengan rambut dan mata kecoklatan. Bayi itu tersenyum lebar sambil menggenggam kerah kemeja biru ibunya.

"Kau lucu sekali waktu masih bayi, kau tahu?"

"Iya. Lucu sekali." Tenten menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto yang ia genggam. Ia tahu, wanita itu—Ibunya, sedang bersender pada _frame_ pintu sebuah kamar, tak jauh dari tempat Tenten berdiri, "Kau juga cantik."

"Hmm, terima kasih." Wanita itu tersenyum ramah.

Tenten memperhatikan seluruh isi rumah itu lagi. Perabotannya masih lengkap meski sudah lusuh dan kotor. Matanya masih menelusuri setiap inchi penjuru rumah hingga akhirnya berhenti pada sebuah pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka, di lantai 2.

Ia menaiki tangga menuju kamar itu, diikuti oleh sang Ibu biologis. Sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, juga tidak terlalu sempit. Mirip dengan kamarnya di rumah keluarga Kagayakina saat ini. Jendelanya terbuka menampilkan halaman belakang yang tidak terlalu luas. Dari atas sana Tenten bisa melihat sebuah kolam ikan kecil yang sudah tak terawat. Air kolam itu masih jernih meski sebagian tertutupi oleh dedaunan kering yang berguguran. Bahkan beberapa ikan koi masih terlihat berenang di atas dasar kolam yang berlumut itu.

Tenten tersenyum dan duduk di atas sebuah _doublebed_ dan sedikit mengernyit saat sadar bahwa ia telah menduduki sesuatu yang agak keras. Sebuah kalung berliontin kerang. Pasangan kalung yang dimiliki Tenten sekarang—yang kata Rin merupakan pemberian ibunya.

"Kau nggak menyimpannya?" Tenten mengangkat dan memperhatikan kalung itu.

"Nggak. Kusimpan di sini. Bersama barang-barang kenangan lainnya."

"Begitu." Tenten mengambil kalungnya sendiri dari kantung celana _training_-nya dan menggabungkan liontinnya. Ia tersenyum dan segera beranjak menuruni tangga, menuju pintu belakang rumah itu.

Ia berlari mendekati kolam kecil yang ia lihat dari jendela kamar atas. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan dedaunan kering di permukaan kolam. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menyemplungkan sepasang kalung yang sedaritadi digenggamnya ke dalam kolam itu.

Tenten menatap kedua liontin yang berkelip-kelip di dasar kolam berlumut itu. Si ibu biologis hanya tersenyum kecut melihat kejadian tadi.

"Tenten-_chan,_" dia berjalan mendekati Tenten, "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk membersihkan rumah ini dan—"

"_Arigatou,_" Tenten menatap Ibu kandungnya sendu. Ia memeluk erat wanita paruh baya itu, namun kali ini tanpa air mata yang membasahi pipi tirusnya. "_Arigatou gozaimashita, Okaa-san..._"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mega senja menghiasi langit Konoha. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di trotoar dan jembatan penyeberangan, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Taman bermain sudah terlihat sepi, dan terlihat pula beberapa orangtua yang menjemput anak-anak mereka.

Panti Asuhan Konoha terlihat legang. Pagar setinggi 2 meter yang mengelilingi taman bermain tempat itu sudah terkunci. Tidak akan ada yang mengunjungi panti menjelang malam hari, saat burung gagak berbunyi dengan seraknya.

Senja. Matahari sudah akan benar-benar terbenam di horizon. Namun terdengar suara isakan halus di depan gerbang panti. Halus—nyaris tak terdengar. _There she is_. Tampak seorang gadis dengan seragam _sailor _SMA Konoha dan celana training, dengan rambut kecoklatan bercepol dua—sedang terduduk di depan gapura persegi putih itu—menangis. Kepalanya ia telungkupkan di antara kedua lututnya yang menekuk. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, meski isakannya teredam oleh suara burung gagak yang berpulang ke sangkar mereka.

"Tenten-_chan_?"

Sebuah suara yang begitu ia kenal. Yang entah mengapa—sangat ia rindukan saat ini, mengingatkannya pada masa itu.

"Tenten-_chan..._"

Suara itu memanggilnya lagi. Begitu hangat terdengar di telinga Tenten. Pelan, ia mendongakkan kepalanya, melihat sosok yang sedang membungkuk di depannya. Seorang wanita berambut pirang sebahu, dengan blus ungu yang dipadukan dengan celana kain berwarna krem.

Miyu tersenyum ramah dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celananya. "Kau kusut sekali, lho." Ia mengusap airmata Tenten dengan lembut.

"_K-kaa__-__ch__an..._" Tenten masih terisak. Tangannya naik, menggenggam tangan Miyu yang mengusap air mata di pipinya, "...pulang, _K__aa-chan._"

"Iya," Air mata Miyu tak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia memeluk Tenten—erat, "Iya, sayang. Kita _pulang_."

Tenten hanya mengangguk di antara tangisannya yang tak juga reda. Miyu merangkulnya dan mereka berjalan membelakangi matahari yang sudah sepenuhnya terbenam, _pulang_ ke tempat yang mereka sebut 'rumah'.

Bukan. Bukan sebuah kebetulan bahwa 18 tahun lalu seorang bayi perempuan bernama Tenten dititipkan pada Rin di Panti Asuhan Konoha. Bukan kebetulan ketika Tenten-7-tahun sedang menunggu dan menangis di depan gerbang panti, dan bertemu dengan Kagayakina Miyu yang menjemputnya untuk _pulang_ bersamanya. Bukan kebetulan pula, jika beberapa menit lalu, kejadian yang sama seperti 11 tahun lalu kembali terulang.

Tenten hanya menunggu. Menunggu sang surya turut membawanya terbenam di balik horizon nun jauh di sana. Namun saat itu—bahkan sekarang pun, _Kagayakina_-lah yang menyinarinya, yang menghapus tetes air matanya, dan selalu menjadi tujuannya untuk _pulang_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Tadaimaaa, Kaa-chan,Too-chan!"_

"_Okaeri-nasai, Tenten-chan."_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ne, Neji. _

_Aku akan tetap menjadi Kagayakina Tenten—ya 'kan?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**おしまいだよ**

**[It's The End!]**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**Author's Note :**

***dogi : baju seragam untuk karate, yang warna putih itu lho! (bukan anjing! XD)**

**.**

**.**

**FIUUUUUUUHHH *ngelap keringat* akhirnya selesai juga neee (~_~)**

**Lumayan bikin juling mata seharian melototin monitor sambil ngetik nih fic.**

**Nah, nah, seperti fanfic NARUTO : The Series saya yang pertama, 'Dear Diary...', fic ini juga terinspirasi dari fanart saya dengan judul dan main chara yang sama ^^a**

**Err... sebenernya rada nggak nyambung sih, sama tu fanart. Soalnya kisah di fanart itu lebih fokus sama kepribadian gandanya Tenten, bukan kisah dia sama orangtua kandung dan angkatnya. Tapi berhubung saya lagi buntu ide buat itu jadi yaa begini saja hasilnya. Hahaha gomen naaa, minna-saaann~! Dx**

**Jelek dan typo di mana-mana kayaknya =="**

***baca ulang* kok kayaknya lebih rapi kalo bikin setting AU yaa =="a**

**Ta-tapi meski begitu saya masih berharap ada yang bersedia baca dan review kok! Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan! Flame juga boleh, asal BERMUTU! (bego', mana ada flame yang bermutu) (="=)**

**and ALSO a special special special BIG THANKS buat Van-chan (Ryuku S.A.J) yang udah nge-beta fic ini ^^**

**maaf sudah merepotkaaann *bungkuk-bungkuk*  
**

**Yosh, akhir kata ****どうもありがとうございました****for reading this fic, aaaand...**

**Mind to Review, PLEASE~? xD**

**Salam,**

**Al-shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


	2. Anak LakiLaki yang Menangis

_My tears quitely tell me_

—_that something's coming to an end..._

"_Hentikan, Hizashi!"_

"_Too-san..."_

_In the dephts of my injured soul_

"_Neji—!"_

—_rest a glimmering rainbow..._

**Al-Shira Aohoshi deviantArt**

**Proudly Presents**

**.**

**.**

**a 2011 NARUTO FanFiction**

**© Andromeda no Rei**

**.**

**Anak Laki-Laki yang Menangis**

**.**

**Sequel of **_**NARUTO The Series : **__**あたし**__**!**_

**[Me, Myself, and I]**

**.**

**.**

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**.**

**T-Rated**

**Genre :**

**Drama/Romance/Angst/Hurt-Comfort/Slight Humor**

**.**

**NejiTen, slight NaruHina**

**.**

**Warning :**

**AU, (i'm trying so hard not to make it) OOC, typo, fluff, abal, aneh**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE? Then Get Back to Your World!**

**~I've Warned You~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Seorang gadis berseragam sailor dengan simbol _konohagakure_ di kedua lengannya, yang dipadukan dengan celana _training_ abu-abu tampak berlari terburu-buru menyusuri koridor gedung utama SMA Konoha. Rambutnya yang kecoklatan dan bercepol dua tampak kusut karena angin dan tekanan udara yang diterobosnya.

CKIIITT

_Uwabaki-_nya berdecit ketika ia menghentikan larinya seketika di depan sebuah pintu ruangan yang agak redup dan bertuliskan RUANG OSIS pada plat yang menempel di atas _frame_ pintunya. Sejenak ia mengatur napasnya sebelum akhirnya menggenggam gagang pintu dan menggesernya pelan—menampilkan sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas berisikan beberapa meja komputer, dan dua sofa kuning pucat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Di pojok sebelah barat ruangan, berjejer rak-rak kokoh yang dipenuhi dengan map-map tebal dan berkas proposal yang sudah usang.

Seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang yang duduk di salah satu meja di dekat jendela tampak berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya—membolak balik beberapa kertas bertabel dan sesekali mengetikkan sesuatu di _scientific calculator_-nya—tidak menyadari kedatangan sang gadis bercepol.

"Yakumo," panggil Tenten.

"Ah?" Yakumo sang bendahara OSIS mengangkat wajahnya—menatap seseorang yang baru saja memanggil namanya. Ia mengerjapkan mata violetnya beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Tenten-_senpai_! _Ohayou~_"

"Hm... _Ohayou_," jawab Tenten sambil berjalan mendekati meja Yakumo. "Sepi sekali. Mana yang lain?"

"Entahlah." Yakumo mengedikkan bahu. "Kalau Sakura lagi ada wawancara sama anak-anak klub jurnalistik, Sasuke nongkrong di kantin sama Uzumaki-_kun_, Kiba nggak masuk, terus yang lain nggak tahu pada kemana."

"Neji?"

"Aa, _taichou_ lagi di ruang kepala sekolah."

Tenten mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Ngapain emang?"

"_Ne_, aku juga nggak tahu, _Senpai_," jawab Yakumo seraya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. "Tadi Iruka-_sensei_ yang panggil ke sini. Sepertinya penting ba—"

BLAM

Belum selesai Yakumo menjelaskan, Tenten sudah melesat pergi dari ruangan yang hanya diterangi cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui dua jendela yang hanya tertutupi gorden putih tipis itu.

.

.

.

.

Kagayakina Tenten berjalan lesu di koridor kelas dua. Ia ingin sekali menemui Neji saat ini. Harus! Perasaannya tidak enak sejak tadi malam—dan ini ada hubungannya dengan kekasihnya yang bermata indah itu. Lalu kenapa ia malah menyusuri koridor kelas dua? _Well_, Tenten tidak mendapati Neji di ruang OSIS—tempatnya biasa menghabiskan sepanjang hari di sekolah sejak dua tahun terakhir, maka ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada adik sepupu sang ketua OSIS yang masih kelas dua, Hyuuga Hinata.

Langkah Tenten terhenti di depan pintu ruang kelas 2-1 yang terbuka lebar. Dari luar ia dapat melihat Hinata sedang menyuapkan sebuah _onigiri_ berbentuk unik kepada seorang cowok berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga garis mirip kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, Naruto. Cowok mirip rubah itu nyengir lebar—memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya satelah susah payah menelan _onigiri_-nya. Sedangkan gadis berambut indigo sepunggung yang menyuapinya hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Aaa... yang benar saja." Tenten _sweatdrop_ melihat pemandangan yang agak jauh di depannya. "Hinata!" panggilnya dengan suara melengking.

Hinata dan Naruto menoleh ke asal suara bersamaan. Mereka dapat melihat senior mereka—seorang ketua klub karate yang juga berstatus sebagai kekasih resmi sang ketua OSIS, Kagayakina Tenten—melambaikan tangan kanannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Pasangan kontras itu lantas saling berpandangan dan beranjak menemui Tenten.

"T-Tenten-_senpai_," sapa Hinata gugup.

"Yo." Tenten nyengir kuda.

"Kau ngapain, _Senpai_?" Naruto bersedekap, menatap Tenten lekat-lekat. "Neji-_senpai_ kalau nggak di ruang OSIS, ya di kelasnya. Dan kelas 3-1 itu di gedung utara."

"Aku tahu itu, _baka_." Tenten mendelik tajam ke arah Naruto. "Lagian, kenapa kau juga di sini? Bukannya kau di kantin sama Uchiha-_kun_?"

"Sasuke-_teme_ lagi di toilet," jawab Naruto sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Biasalah—kabur dari kejaran _fans_-nya yang rata-rata nggak berotak itu."

Tenten _sweatdrop_. "Kau bahkan lebih nggak berotak dari mereka."

"Apa—"

"N-Na-Naruto-_kun_ hebat, kok..." Hinata menunduk, memperhatikan dua telunjuknya yang bertautan. "B-berkat N-Naruto-_kun_... tim bisbol sekolah kita m-menang mutlak waktu pertandingan final melawan SMA Suna tahun la-lalu..."

"Ha! _Sou sou sou'ttebayo_!" Naruto mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan meninju udara. "Aku memang hebat kok!"

"Zzztt... Nggak hebat." Tenten mendesis sambil menyipitkan matanya. "_Ne, _Hinata-_chan_..."

"Y-ya?"

"Akhir-akhir ini kalian—err... maksudku Neji, nggak apa-apa, 'kan?" air muka Tenten berubah. Ia menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh arti.

"Ng-nggak ada, kok." Hinata menggeleng pelan tanpa memutuskan kontak matanya dengan mata kecoklatan Tenten. "Memangnya k-kenapa, Tenten-_senpai_?"

Tenten menunduk, memperhatikan kakinya yang sedikit bergetar. "Aku... juga nggak tahu. Tapi..."

.

.

_Seorang anak perempuan dengan bekas luka yang memerah di lengan, leher, dan betisnya..._

_._

_._

"_Ayo pulang, Tenten-chan!"_

"_Iya, Kaa-chan."_

"_Kau lihat apa?"_

"_Itu..."_

_._

_._

_...anak perempuan dengan rambut lurus berwarna coklat sepunggung_

_._

_._

"_Eh? Teman Tenten-chan?"_

"_Bukan."_

_._

_._

—_serta sepasang bola mata lavender yang indah..._

_._

_._

_._

_Menjelang senja anak perempuan itu selalu duduk di ayunan taman kota yang sudah sepi,_

_mendengarkan koakan burung gagak _

—_dan menatap sepinya langit sore..._

_._

_._

_Tidak peduli hujan lebat dengan dinginnya menusuk permukaan kulitnya yang memar, _

_ia akan tetap datang,_

_untuk sekedar duduk di sana,_

_dan menatapku datar—dengan iris lavendernya yang sayu..._

_._

_._

"_Mau main sama-sama?"_

_._

_._

_._

Tenten mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali—mengatur napasnya yang entah mengapa sedikit sesak. Ah, rupanya mimpi aneh itu lagi. Seminggu terakhir Tenten selalu memimpikan hal yang sama—anak perempuan cantik di taman kota—hujan—semuanya. Ia dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Itu adalah anak perempuan di masa kecilnya yang sering ia temui di taman kota sebelum Miyu menjemputnya pulang.

"Ugh..."

Tenten memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, mengelus-elus dadanya yang terasa begitu sesak. Padahal mungkin itu adalah mimpi yang biasa saja dan tidak akan mempengaruhi kehidupannya. Karena sepintas, anak perempuan itu mirip dengan adik perempuan Hinata yang masih kelas dua SMP, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Neji..." Tenten kembali menghempaskan dirinya pada tempat tidur. Ia mengelap keringat di dahi dan lehernya dengan punggung tangannya. Bola mata kecoklatannya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali—menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang tidak terlalu gelap. "Aku kangen Neji..."

Ah, tentu saja. Mungkin Tenten memang sedang merindukan Neji. Mungkin gadis _panda-like_ itu memang hanya sedang cemburu pada kesibukan sang kekasih sebagai ketua OSIS. Mungkin—ia hanya ingin mengulang kembali masa-masa ketika mereka masih SMP dan awal masuk SMA. Atau mungkin ada hal lain yang membuat gadis itu merasakan takut yang luar biasa?

.

.

.

.

"_Konnichiwaaa, minnaaa~_!" Kagayakina Tenten mendobrak meja guru di ruang kelas 3-3, berusaha menarik perhatian teman-teman sekelasnya sebelum bel masuk untuk mengakhiri jam makan siang berbunyi.

"_Yosh_! _Konnichiwa_, Tenten!" seorang cowok beralis tebal dengan model rambut mirip batok kelapa dan bentuk mata unik naik ke atas meja di tengah kelas—mengacungkan tinjunya tinggi-tinggi. "Mari kita sambut siang ini dengan penuh semangat masa mudaaaa~! Yuhuuu~!"

Tenten _sweatdrop_. "Jangan bikin aku menyesal telah menyapa kalian sepagi ini, Lee," ucap Tenten seraya meletakkan kotak _bento-_nya di bangku paling depan.

"Tenten jahat," ujar Rock Lee dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Oh ayolah, jangan bercanda," sahut Morino Hidate, anak laki-laki berambut hitam pekat yang dikuncir di belakang lehernya, dari bangku belakang. "Berhenti melakukan hal-hal menjijikkan atau kau kukurung di gudang belakang selama seminggu dan bakal kupastikan nggak akan ada yang bisa menemukanmu."

"Morino...," ucap Tenten dengan nada memperingatkan.

"Kenapa, sih?" Hidate menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Dia nggak bakal mati kok," jawabnya asal sambil mengangguk ke arah Lee yang masih diam di posisinya.

"Kau nggak menghargai ketua kelasmu, Hidate-_kun_!" Lee menunjuk Hidate dengan ekspresi berapi-api.

"Hoaaahmm..." Hidate menguap, tak menanggapi ocehan Lee. "Oh ya, Tenten, ngomong-ngomong—"

Belum sempat Hidate menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar ribut-ribut dari arah luar kelas itu—koridor utama kelas tiga. Beberapa anak cewek menjerit histeris sambil meneriakkan nama yang sangat familiar bagi seluruh penghuni SMA Konoha.

"Kyaaaa~! Neji-_kuuunn_~!"

"Neji-_kun_ cakeeepp!"

"Uwaaa dia melirik ke arahku! Arahku!"

"Ugyaaa~!"

"Ya ampun, ganteng sekali, sih!"

"Neji-_kun_ kereeenn! _Kakkoi da naa_!"

"Neji-_kun_ lihat siniii~!"

"Kyaaa Neji—sebelah sini!"

"Hyuuga-_kun_ tampan!"

Tenten menajamkan pendengarannya. Ia segera beranjak meninggalkan Lee dan Hidate yang hanya bisa menatapnya bingung. Ia menerobos kerumunan siswi-siswi kelas tiga yang memenuhi koridor itu—mencari sosok Neji yang sejak pagi tadi belum sempat ditemuinya.

Di ujung belokan dekat tangga, Tenten bisa melihat punggung Neji yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangan ketika cowok itu menuruni tangga.

Tenten mendorong gadis-gadis fanatik itu kasar agar bisa dengan leluasa mengejar Neji. Ia ingin bertemu Neji. Ia _harus_ bertemu Neji. Paling tidak sekali saja—untuk hari ini. Perasaannya tidak enak, dadanya berkecamuk dalam diam.

Tenten terus berlari—mengejar bayangan Neji yang bahkan sudah lolos dari pandangannya. Tidak peduli meski mendapat cemoohan dari beberapa siswi yang ditabraknya, dan hanya menghadiahkan mereka _deathglare_ yang cukup menakutkan dengan aura pembunuh di sekitarnya.

.

.

.

"_Mau main sama-sama?"_

"_...?"_

"_Aku punya boneka panda yang baru dibelikan kaa-chan kemarin."_

"_..."_

"_Karena aku nggak suka boneka, kau mau memainkannya—mungkin?"_

"_Apa maksudmu?"_

"_Main boneka panda. Mau nggak?"_

"_Kenapa aku harus mau?"_

_._

_._

"_...karena kau—kesepian?"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Aku ini laki-laki, tahu!"_

_._

_._

_Sial_, Tenten merutuk dalam hati. Ia telah benar-benar kehilangan jejak Neji. Baju seragamnya sudah sedikit kusut dan rambut cepolnya tampak berantakan. Namun detik berikutnya, gadis berkepribadian ganda itu tersenyum senang—melihat siluet punggung tegap Neji dengan ciri khas rambut coklat sepunggungnya—berjalan terburu-buru di tangga menuju areal kelas dua. Tak ambil pusing, Tenten menghentakkan kakinya dan melesat mengejar Neji.

"NEJIIII~!"

Di sanalah sang ketua OSIS berdiri—di depan ruang kelas 2-1, bersama adik sepupu kesayangannya, Hinata, dan cowok _blonde_ bermata saphire, Naruto.

Neji menoleh, menatap Tenten yang berlari ke arahnya dengan penampilan kacau. Ia tidak merespon, dan hanya menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ia kemudian kembali menghadap Hinata dan menepuk pelan kepala indigo gadis itu. "Ayo, Hinata," ucapnya pelan.

Hinata mengangguk sekali, menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam—menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah mengalir menerobos pelupuk mata lavendernya, dan berjalan mengikuti Neji. Ia melirik Tenten sekilas saat mereka berpapasan. Sedangkan Neji tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada Tenten. Ia hanya menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, dan berjalan melewatinya begitu saja.

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya—menahan sesuatu yang meluap dalam dadanya.

Neji yang baik hati.

Neji yang bijaksana.

Neji yang kalem.

Neji yang selalu tersenyum untuknya.

Neji yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Neji yang kaku dalam hal percintaan.

Neji yang itu—yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Hizashi-_jiichan_..." suara berat Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Tenten. Kini cowok _blonde_ itu berdiri tepat di sampingnya, menatap koridor yang dipenuhi siswa kelas dua. "...baru saja. Hizashi-_jiichan_ meninggal dunia."

Mata kecoklatan Tenten terbelalak.

.

.

_PLAKK!_

_DHUAKK!_

_BRAAAKK_

"_Hizashi, hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan!"_

"_Memberi pelajaran."_

_PLAKK_

"_Hizashi—sudah! Neji, kau nggak apa-apa?"_

"_..."_

"_Minggir!"_

"_Hizashi—!"_

_BHUAAAKK_

"_Nejiii!"_

"_Kaa-san..."_

"_Neji—"_

_DUAAAKK_

"_Hizashi—kumohon hentikan! Neji!"_

"_...Too-san..."_

"_Apa-apaan kau menatapku seperti itu, hah?"_

"_..."_

"_Menangis? Kau mau menangis? Menangis saja sana seperti perempuan! Dasar cengeng!"_

_PLAKK_

_._

_._

Distrik timur kota Konoha tampak ramai dengan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan pemilik kios-kios makanan yang sedang menjajakan hidangan panas mereka di atas talam, di trotoar. Meski matahari sedikit condong ke barat, namun sinarnya tak cukup mencerahkan daerah ini karena awan cumulus yang entah sejak kapan berarak menutup birunya langit siang.

Di sebuah mansion megah trdisional dengan ukiran kanji 'Hyuuga' di gapura depannya, tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya. Terlihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di sekitar rumah besar itu dengan pakaian serba hitam, dan tisue kusut yang digenggam erat oleh beberapa wanita yang memakai _kimono_ hitam.

Namun di antara orang-orang berpenampilan hitam itu, tampak pula seorang gadis dengan rambut bercepol dua yang sudah berantakan dan seragam _sailor_-nya yang sedikit kusut—beridiri di depan gerbang utama kediaman keluarga besar Hyuuga. Ia hanya mematung di sana seolah enggan berada di tempat itu, namun juga tidak ingin meninggalkannya.

GOROO GOROO

Tenten mendongak, menatap awan cumulus tebal di atasnya. Awan itu begitu gelap dan sepertinya sudah siap menuangkan titik-titik air yang disimpannya setelah sekian lama.

.

.

"_**Apa ini sakit?"**_

"_**Iya."**_

"_**Lalu kenapa kau nggak menangis?"**_

"_**Karena laki-laki nggak boleh menangis."**_

"_**Kenapa—?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Karena itu berarti lemah..."**_

.

.

TES TES TES TES

Rinai hujan membasahi seluruh penjuru Konoha, tidak meninggalkan celah kering sedikit pun di tempat yang seharusnya disinari penuh oleh sang surya. Aroma tanah menguar di setiap sudut kota, menciptakan suasana sejuk yang selalu dinanti setiap tubuhan.

Tenten masih terus mendongak—menatap awan kelabu dan tetes hujan yang tanpa ampun membasahi seluruh tumbunya.

"Tenten-_senpai_?"

Sebuah suara bening berhasil menarik perhatian Tenten dari awan-awan gelap itu. Ia menoleh—mendapati Hinata—yang masih lengkap dengan seragamnya—sedang memayunginya dengan ekspresi cemas.

"Ayo masuk, _Senpai_," ujarnnya sambil menarik tangan Tenten yang sedingin es. Namun Tenten tak bergeming. Ia hanya berdiri terpaku, menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kosong. "Tenten-_senpai_, kau nanti bisa sakit."

"Mana Neji?"

Hinata menunduk dan menggeleng lemah. "_Too-san_ dan _kaa-san_ dari tadi juga mencarinya, tapi Neji-_niisan_ nggak ada di mana pun," jawabnya pelan. "Neji-_niisan_... nggak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan saat kematian Midori-_baasan_ tujuh tahun lalu."

Tenten diam. Ia tidak ingin bersuara—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa bersuara. Ucapannya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Ia tahu, ini jauh lebih buruk dari apapun. Mimpi itu, perasaan aneh yang selalu menyelubunginya—_everything_! Ia tahu, ia sudah tahu—ibu Neji meninggal tepat saat ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Seorang sosok ibu yang selalu menjadi malaikat pelindungnya. Dan sosok ayah yang tampak seperti monster di matanya pun kini turut pergi meninggalkannya.

"_Ne,_" ucap Tenten serak. "_Arigatou, _Hinata."

Tenten tersenyum. Itulah hal terakhir yang Hinata lihat sebelum gadis _panda-like_ itu berlari menerobos hujan, menjauh dari distrik timur Konoha.

.

.

"_Waa hujan!"_

"_..."_

"_Menurutmu kapan hujannya bakal berhenti?"_

"_Nggak akan."_

"_Ne, itu nggak benar!"_

_._

_._

_._

"_Tuh 'kan, hujannya berhenti!"_

_._

_._

Tidak seorang pun yang mau bermain di taman kota saat awan kelabu tebal menyelubungi langit dengan siraman hujan deras yang dengan sadisnya mengguyur apa pun yang dapat dijangkaunya. Tapi itu salah. Di tempat itu—tepatnya di sebuah ayunan tua yang sudah karatan—duduk seorang cowok berambut coklat sepunggung. Mata lavendernya tampak sayu menatap tanah basah di depannya.

Hyuuga Neji tak bergeming—meski dinginnya deras hujan terus menghantam setiap inchi tubuhnya tanpa ampun.

TAP TAP TAP TAP

Terdengar langkah kaki yang sedikit teredam oleh derasnya hujan dan guntur—mendekati area itu perlahan. Seorang gadis—dengan mata yang tampak lelah dan seluruh tubuhnya yang basah kuyup. Kagayakina Tenten.

Ia berdiri tepat di depan Neji yang masih tidak bersuara atau pun merubah posisinya. Perlahan kedua tangannya bergerak, berusaha menggapai sosok kaku di hadapannya. Kedua tangan itu melingkar di leher sang Hyuuga—merapatkan jarak di antara mereka.

Tenten mendekapnya—erat. Dagunya ia sandarkan pada pucuk kepala Neji. Sedangkan wajah Neji tenggelam di antara leher dan pundak Tenten, masih tidak mengubah tatapan kosongnya.

Tenten menangis dalam diam, berusaha menahan agar suaranya tak bergetar.

"**Suatu saat nanti..."**

**.**

**.**

"**...kesedihan akan memudar."**

**.**

Tenten terisak—tidak sanggup menahan gejolak yang meluap-luap dalam hatinya. Perlahan ia merasakan suatu aliran hangat di lehernya—di antara dinginnya hujan.

Air mata Neji.

.

_._

"_Menangis bukan berarti kau cengeng atau lemah..."_

_._

_._

"—_tapi itu menunjukkan bahwa kau memiliki hati yang gagah."_

_._

Air mata Neji terus mengalir—tanpa isakan. Rasa hangat yang mengalir di leher Tenten itu seolang mengalahkan dinginnya tetes hujan yang mengguyur mereka.

**.**

**.**

_**Setiap orang pasti memikul beban masing-masing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**tapi itulah jalan yang akan menjadikanmu jauh lebih kuat**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Karena suatu saat nanti...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...langit pasti akan kembali cerah **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Suatu saat nanti, rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat ini...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**...akan menjadi tidak lebih dari sebuah kenangan nostalgia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Ne, _Neji," ucap Tenten pelan seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum lebar menatap iris lavender Neji. "Lihat, hujannya sudah berhenti."

Neji membelalakkan matanya. Hangat. Bukan lagi dingin menusuk yang ia rasakan. Hangatnya sinar matahari yang menyapu setiap sudut kota—mengganti suasana kelabu awan dengan langit bersih sebiru lautan—menghapus jejak air matanya.

Neji berdiri—mendongak menatap langit biru cerah tanpa awan.

"_Ne_!" seru Tenten sambil menggenggam tangan besar Neji dan menunjuk ke arah timur horizon langit. "Pelangi!"

Neji mengikuti arah telunjuk Tenten dan mendapati spektrum tujuh warna terindah yang melengkung di kaki langit. Tanpa sadar ia menaikkan sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum penuh arti. Ia mempererat genggaman tangannya pada Tenten dan menarik napas lega.

.

.

_**Because there's no such thing such unending rain...**_

.

.

.

"_Waktu aku sedih, aku hanya bisa memandang langit dari sini..."_

"_Lalu...?"_

"_Aku bisa melihat tujuh cahaya warna warni—"_

_._

_._

"—_yang menerangi jalan menuju hari esok."_

_._

_._

.

_Ne, namaku Kagayakina Tenten. _

_Dan aku akan terus bersinar, bukan hanya untuk diriku sendiri_

—_tapi juga untuk semua orang!_

.

.

.

**おしまいだよ！**

**[It's The End!]**

**Author's Note :**

_**Taichou : ketua**_

_**Konnichiwa : met siang**_

_**Too-san & kaa-san : ayah & ibu**_

_**~jiisan & ~baasan : paman & bibi**_

**Alohaaaa, minna-san! (^0^)/ rei memutuskan untuk bikin sequel dari fic NARUTO : The Series (di page pertama) untuk main chara Tenten ini! Berkat dengerin lagunya HOME MADE KAZOKU yang judulnya No Rain No Rainbow, dan siraman cahaya dari Pak Zawawi Imron (sastrawan yang terkenal itu lho) tadi pagi (18 Feb '11) di aula sekolah, terinspirasilah fic ini xD **

**Memang rei agak kecewa sama review buat fic ini yang Cuma 3 biji doang. Tapi—SUMPAH! 3 review itu bikin rei terharu! Rei seneng ternyata perasaan Tenten dapat tersampaikan pada readers! Hits-nya emang lumayan tinggi, meski review dikit, tapi rei suka bacanya! Hiks hiks :') **

**SPECIAL BIG THANKIES buat **_**Momochan UzumakiUchiha (aka ocha-chan), temariris,**_** dan **_**hoshi hoshina**_**, atas review kalian yang bikin rei bener-bener tersenyum LEBAR! Rei nggak benci sama fic ini, rei suka—jadi nggak bakal rei delete. Juga MAKASIH banyak buat readers yang Cuma numpang baca tapi nggak review, that's really appreciated for me. ^^**

**Nah, sequel ini rei persembahkan buat kalian pecinta NejiTen dan readers NARUTO The Series : ****あたし****! sebelumnya (^_^) semoga sukaaa~! maap kalo jelek dan banyak typo ^^"a**

**Akhir kata, ****review,**_**PLEASE**_**?**

**Salam,**

**Al-Shira Aohoshi**

**a.k.a Andromeda no Rei**


End file.
